when evil fall in love
by yongie13
Summary: ketika malaikat jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang berbeda, ia mengorbankan sayap suci pelindungnya.namun!bagaimana ketika seorang evil jatuh cinta? mereka tidak memiliki sayap, mereka hanya memiliki nyawa.akankah mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka?/Kyumin ff


**Tittle: when evil fall in love**

**Cast: KyuMin**

**Main cast :: super junior member.**

**Desclaimer :: author bertampang innocent ini Cuma punya alur ceritanya aja. Cast dan yang lainnya author pinjem. Mau bayar teukie oppa, author kagak punya duit. hahha**

**Warning!: gender berubah saat epilog sisahnya BxB, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik, OOC (dikit kok) TT^TT**

Ceritanya sedikit aneh, lokasinya juga bayangin di skypie one piece ne? trus taman.. akhh pokoknya bisa-bisa otak readers ajalah. Author pasrah…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Ketika seorang malaikat jatuh cinta, ia mengorbankan sayap kebanggaannya. Ia rela kehilangan sayap sucinya demi untuk yang dicintainya. Mereka melakukan itu karena cinta, malaikat menjadi sosok biasa tanpa sayapnya, namun kebaikan hati mereka adalah segalanya. Jadilah mereka malaikat tanpa sayap, membagikan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian bersama manusia yang dicintainya walau tanpa sayap kebanggaan mereka sekalipun.<p>

Namun bagaimana ketika seorang iblis jatuh cinta?

Apa yang bisa mereka korbankan?

Mereka tidak memiliki sayap indah nan putih yang memiliki kekuatan melindungi seperti sayap para malaikat.

Haruskah mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mereka yang dicintainya? Tentu itu mustahil dilakukan mereka. Kalau mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka berarti mereka memilih jalan perpisahan selamanya.

Selamanya? Benarkah itu?

Lalu apa yang harus mereka korbankan? Apa para iblis itu tidak di perbolehkan jatuh cinta pada sosok lain?

Tapi?

Bukankah cinta itu tidak mengenal kaum?

* * *

><p>≠Ý≠<p>

"Sparkyu… turunlah kau ke bumi. Di sana kau bisa menemui Camomile. Katakan padanya aku menunggunya. Dan ingat satu hal, di bumi kau gunakan nama Kyuhyun" perintah cahaya hitam itu pada sosok _namja_ yang menyeringai evil.

"ne… aku hanya perlu memberitahu Camomile _hyung_ kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"ne, setelah itu kembali lagi kau ke langit. Jangan berhubungan dengan manusia bumi" perintahnya lagi.

Sparkyu kemudian menutup matanya melakukan transformasi. Saat membuka matanya ia tepat berada di depan sebuah pintu apartement.

Evil satu itu kemudian membaca memo yang tertulis di depan pintunya.

_'aku pergi, jangan cari aku tiga hari ini_

___Kangin_'_

Sparkyu menautkan alisnya membaca pesan singkat itu. Berarti ia harus menunggu dua hari lagi karena pesan itu di tulis sehari lalu.

≠Ý≠

Dalam kebingungan _namja_ berambut ikal itu berjalan keluar gedung apartement, ia mencoba menuju sebuah taman yang mulai sepi karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

_Namja_ tampan itu kini duduk dengan manisnya di bangku taman sambil memainkan benda imut nan mungil berwarna hitam dengan nama PSP. Milik _namja_ bernama Kangin dan seorang evil bernama Camomile yang diberi tugas di bumi, namun?.

Malam semakin larut, di taman itu hanya terdengar suara dari PSP-nya dan juga suara serangga serta gesekan daun akibat angin.

Seorang _namja_ melintas di hadapan Sparkyu, _namja_ itu bukan iblis sepertinya, bukan juga malaikat. Ia manusia biasa, terlihat tanpa cahaya kehidupan. Berjalan begitu gontai tanpa mempedulikan kalau Sparkyu yang kini berwujud manusia tengah duduk di bangku taman yang dilewatinya. _Namja_ itu hanya berjalan lurus menuju aliran sungai di dekat taman.

Sparkyu yang melihat itu hanya menautkan alisnya, seorang _yeojya_ lewat begitu saja di depannya tanpa menyapanya, tidak sopan. Pikir iblis yang kini berwujud manusia itu.

Ia mem-pause-kan game-nya dan berjalan mengikuti _yeojya_ itu. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari _namja_ yang disangkanya seorang _yeojya_ itu. Matanya yang menyala merah seperti biasanya kini bereaksi saat melihat aura hitam di sekeliling _yeojya_ itu.

Sparkyu menyadari akan tindakan _yeojya_ itu, ia berjalan mendekat. Bukan aura hitam itu yang membuatnya mendekat, tapi aura lain di balik aura hitam itu. Ada aura lain yang membuatnya mendekat tanpa di perintah oleh jalan kerja otaknya.

Sparkyu menyentuh pundak _yeojya_ itu namun tiba-tiba saja _yeojya_ itu melesak terjun kedalam sungai. Membuat _namja_ tampan itu membulatkan matanya kaget dan ikut terjun lalu membawa _yeojya_ itu keluar aliran sungai yang begitu deras.

Sparkyu terlihat begitu kaget melihat _yeojya_… bukan! orang yang dilihatnya itu adalah seorang _namja_. Dadanya rata dan kini _yeojya_ err _namja_ itu menatap kesal ke arah Sparkyu.

"kau? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku?" teriak _namja_ manis itu kemudian berdiri di hadapan Sparkyu yang sudah basah.

"beruntunglah aku menyelamatkanmu bodoh" teriaknya kemudian.

"hiks hiks… kau bodoh hiks… harusnya hiks kau hiks biarkan hiks aku terjun hiks" isak _namja_ itu yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Melihat itu Sparkyu tiba-tiba memeluk _namja_ itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Aura hitam itu kini memudar dan berganti dengan aura transparan yang membawa Sparkyu pada tindakan diluar pikirnya.

'kenapa auranya transparan begini?' batin _namja_ berambut ikal itu.

"kau yang lebih bodoh, apa kau pikir dengan terjun kedalam sungai itu kau akan mati begitu saja? Tidak semudah itu bodoh" ucap Sparkyu sedikit kesal.

"harusnya hiks… harusnya kau biarkan saja aku sendiri" isak _namja_ itu masih dalam pelukan erat Sparkyu.

"uljima… ssshhhhh" Sparkyu masih mencoba menenangkan _namja_ itu.

Ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, harusnya ia tidak berhubungan dengan manusia begini. Bahkan menyentuh manusia saja ia tidak diperbolehkan apalagi sampai menolong manusia dari kematiannya.

Kematian? Yahh! _Namja_ manis itu mencoba bunuh diri dengan terjun ke aliran sungai yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang itu.

Seorang iblis seperti Sparkyu yang hanya di utus menyampaikan informasi tidak diperkenankan menyentuh dan berhubungan dengan manusia, karena itu hanya akan membuat masalah nantinya. Tubuh manusia itu dianggap berbahaya dan aura manusia itu bisa membuat kerusakan.

_Namja_ itu kini terlihat berhenti menangis, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menahan getaran tubuhnya. Melihat itu Sparkyu mencoba membawa _namja_ manis itu duduk di bangku taman.

"kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku?" tanya _namja_ itu saat setelah mencoba menenagkan dirinya sendiri.

"entahlah… aku melihatmu berjalan di depanku dengan tidak sopan. Dan akhh tidak ada lagi" ucapnya membuat _namja_ manis itu menatapnya bingung. Buru-buru saja Sparkyu membalutkan jaket hitamnya yang sejak tadi tergantung di bangku taman. Sekarang ini hanya itulah pakaian yang tidak basah karena keduanya tadi tercebur ke sungai.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya Sparkyu pelan.

_Namja_ manis itu meremas ujung jaket Sparkyu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang akan melesak keluar kembali.

"seluruh keluargaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. _Appa_ku, _umma_ku dan juga _dongsaeng_ku" ucapnya sedikit bergetar. Menyadari itu Sparkyu kembali memeluk _namja_ itu.

"_uljima_… ada aku disini. Aku akan menjadi temanmu"

_Namja_ itu menatap Sparkyu bingung dan err ia sedikit berharap akan kebenaran itu.

"aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau tahu? Kehidupan itu sangatlah berharga, nikamati hidupmu saat ini" Sparkyu memeluk _namja_ itu mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Ia berjanji dalam dirinya untuk menjaga _namja_ itu. Karena ia juga tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga, tepatnya ia kehilangan _umma_-nya.

Tanpa di sadari Sparkyu, tindakannya itu diketahui oleh sang dewa. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena janji yang telah dibuatnya.

≠Ý≠

Matahari padi membuat Sparkyu memicingkan matanya karena tiba-tiba saja gorden di kamar yang di tempatinya terbuka.

"_hyung_? Kapan _hyung_ kembali?" tanyanya pada sosok besar yang tengah berdiri melihatnya.

"kau tahu? Aku pikir kau maling yang seenak jidat tidur dirumahku. Aku kembali karena tugasku lebih dulu selesai, dan kenapa kau ada disini? Mana memakai pakaianku lagi" _namja_ besar itu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah _dongsaeng_nya ini.

"appa menyuruhmu kembali, ada yang ingin di sampaikannya. Haahhhhh kalau begitu _hyung_ cepatlah bersiap agar kita kembali secepatnya" jelas Sparkyu padanya.

"hmm ne" balas _namja_ itu.

Tok tok tok

"Kyu? Bisakah kau tolong bukakan pintu apartement _hyung_? Sepertinya ada tamu. Dan jangan kau sentuh tamu itu kalau tidak mau mendapat hukuman langit" peringat _namja_ besar itu yang bernama Kangin atau Camomile.

"_nugu_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok di depan pintu yang terdengar tidak sabar menekan bel apartement Kangin.

"aku" ucapnya dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

"Sung-min?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata. Yahhh Sungmin! _Namja_ yang tadi malam ditolongnya itu kini memeluknya, _namja_ manis itu membawakan Kyuhyun makanan. Terlihat dari apa yang dibawanya.

"siapa Kyu?" tanya Kangin dari dalam. Kangin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok namja manis tengah memeluk Kyuhyun.

"yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan _ppabo_" lerai Kangin saat melihat _dongsaeng_nya di sentuh manusia.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat Kangin yang begitu emosi.

"siapa Kyu?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Namun besar rasa takut pada sosok Kangin.

"dia _hyung_ku. Mianhae _hyung_, ada yang harus aku ceritakan padamu" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Kangin masuk kedalam dan membiarkan Sungmin masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun menarik Kangin menuju dapur apartement Kangin yang memang begitu luas.

"yakk! Sparkyu! Kau gila apa? Menyentuh manusia seperti itu? Kau itu hanya penyampai informasi, tidak di perbolehkan menyentuh manusia" bentak Kangin kasar pada sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Namun ia merasa sesuatu pada Sungmin.

"_hyung_ tidak menyadarinya ya? Aura _namja_ itu transparan _hyung_, sedikit tertutupi oleh aura hitamnya"

"jangan katakan kau mencintainya" ucap Kangin sedikit frustasi.

"ne, aku mencintainya _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun pasti.

"oh god… Kyu? Kau membuat masalah Kyu. Kau mau membuat dewa marah apa?" tiba-tiba saja segumpalan awan hitam menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Dan tak lama kemudian sosok Kyuhyun menghialang.

"akhh bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolong Sparkyu?" teriak Kangin frustasi.

≠Ý≠

Saat ini iblis tampan itu tengah di sidang di hadapan dewa. Ia berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah para petinggi dan tepat dihadapannya duduk sosok gagah dengan segala kebesarannya menatapnya penuh amarah.

"kau? Apa kau sadar akan semua tindakanmu itu pangeran Sparkyu?"

"ne aku sadar semua tindakanku itu _appa_, sepertinya aku mencintai _namja_ itu" ucap Sparkyu tidak takut pada sosok dewa yang juga menjadi _appa_-nya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu kehilangan _umma_-nya saat melahirkannya dan itu cukup menjadi alasan ia menyadari posisi Sungmin.

"lupakan _namja_ itu! aku akan memaafkanmu karena kau adalah anakku. Aku juga akan menyuruh Shins menghapus ingatan _namja_ itu tentangmu" ucap dewa masih berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"anio _appa_! Aku akan mengorbankan apapun demi _namja_ itu, aku mohon jangan buat ia melupakan aku. Saat ini,,, hanya aku yang ia punya" ucap Sparkyu lantang namun kemudian menjadi lemah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"mengorbankan apapun? Kau punya apa yang bisa kau korbankan hah Sparkyu? Kau bukan malaikat yang memiliki sayap pelindung, kau juga bukan manusia" ucap sang dewa yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan kekerasan kepala anaknya ini.

"apapun _appa_" ucapnya yang mendapat tatapan kesal para petinggi langit. Setelah itu Sparkyu menutup matanya, melakuakn transformasi secepatnya hingga ia kini berada kembali di apartement Kangin.

Matanya berubah menjadi hitam saat sampai di sini.

"dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kangin.

Sosok _namja_ itu membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak apakan dia kan _hyung_?" bentak Kyuhyun pada Kangin. Kangin hanya tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"anio! Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi cinta kalian salah Kyu. Kau itu bukan manusia, tidak sepantasnya kau berhubungan dengan makhluk seperti mereka. Dan lagi, apa kau yakin ia juga mencintaimu? Apalagi sampai ia tahu sosokmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"aku tanya dia dimana _hyung?_" teriak Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Kangin membuat _namja_ besar itu menatap kedalam bola mata merah Kyuhyun.

"Sparkyu? Tenangkan dirimu. _Namja_ itu sudah tidak ada saat aku keluar" ucap Kangin datar. Kemudian Kyuhyun berlari keluar mencari sosok _namja_ manis yang sangat di cintainya sejak malam tadi. Ia percaya janjinya dan ia sangat ingin menepati janjinya.

≠Ý≠

"aku menemukanmu" ucap Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang kini menundukkan kepalanya tengah duduk di bangku taman tempat mereka tadi malam.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa tidak keluar-keluar tadi?" tanya Sungmin yang buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"kau menangis Min? _mianhae_… tapi kau harus percaya pada janjiku ne? aku ada di sini. Jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

Tiba tiba saja ucapan Kangin beberapa waktu lalu terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun. Benarkah Sungmin yang ia cinta tidak mencintainya? Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap mengeratkan pelukannya dan meyakinkan Sungmin akan janjinya.

"anak bodoh! Aku akan membawamu kembali ke langit. Kalian cepat seret Sparkyu" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar suara perintah itu. Ia tahu ini suara Shins, seorang iblis yang bertugas menghukum para pembuat masalah seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri menatap Shins dengan penuh amarah. Ia menarik Sungmin yang ketakutan untuk berlindung dibelakangnya.

"jadi? _Namja_ inikah yang membuatmu ingin merelakan apapun pangeran Sparkyu?" ucap Shins penuh dengan senyum evil-nya(?)

Kyuhyun yang kini memperlihatkan mata merahnya semakin membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

"tetap dibelakangku Min, aku akan melindungimu dan setelah ini juga aku akan memperlihatkan apa itu kehidupan padamu" ucap Sparkyu tanpa melihat mata Sungmin yang menyiratkan ketakutan karena dikelilingin makhluk yang menyeramkan.

"kehidupan? Kau yakin _namja_ ini masih memiliki waktu kehidupan pangeran Sparkyu?" ucap Shins penuh dengan tawa mengejek. Segera saja ia perintahkan pasukannya untuk menyeret Sparkyu dan membawanya ke pengadilan langit untuk melakukan hukuman.

Sparkyu kini tampak semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sungmin yang ketakutan, namun pasukan Shins lebih cepat. Seseorang berhasil memukul Kyuhyun karena melindungin Sungmin. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah panah melesat hampir mengenai bagian dada Sparkyu kalau saja Sungmin tidak mendorongnya dan mengakibatkan Sungmin sendiri yang terkena panah itu.

Mata Sparkyu kini bukan hanya menyala merah, namun auranya kini benar-benar berubah merah. Layaknya nyala api karena melihat orang yang dicintainya kini menahan sakit.

"Min.. Bertahanlah" ucap Sparkyu mencoba mencabut panah yang menancap di tubuh Sungmin, panah perak itu menancap tepat di bagian kiri dada Sungmin. Membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kental dibagian dadanya.

"aku belum menepati janjiku padamu Min" isak Sparkyu yang kini sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata merahnya.

"ka-lau-be-gi-tu uhukkk" Sungmin terbatuk dalam sakitnya. "kau-te-pa-ti-di-ke-hi-du-pan-se uhukkk" kembali Sungmin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kentalnya "se-lan-jut-nya-Kyu-saranghae" cuap Sungmin kemudian menutup matanya dengan sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibir plum-nya.

Melihat kesempatan itu Shins kembali memerintahakan semua pasukannya untuk menangkap Sparkyu.

Tringg

sreettt

Rantai besi itu melingkar di tubuh Sparkyu, namun _namja_ evil itu tetap tidak bereaksi. Ia masih memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang mulai mendingin.

"apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat kurung dia dan seret dia kepengadilan langit" perintah Shins kembali.

Ckrackkk

Semua rantai yang tadi melingkar ditubuh Sparkyu kini putus menjadi beberapa bagian membuat pasukan yang memegangnya terpental karena aura merah kelam yang dikeluarkan tubuh Sparkyu.

"kau? KAU MEMBUNUHNYA SHINS! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAFKANMU BODOH" teriak Sparkyu membuat beberapa dari pasukan itu terpental kesegala arah. Terkecuali Shins yang memang memiliki kekuatan lebih sebagai pemimpin pasukan.

"membunuhnya? Dia memang akan mati Sparkyu! Sadarlah, setelah ini giliranmu menerima hukuman langit" ucap Shins mengarahkan panahnya yang sudah di ikat dengan rantai emas ke arah Sparkyu.

Melihat itu Sparkyu meloncat masih memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Jleb

Panah itu tidak mengenai Sparkyu. Melainkan mengenai Sungmin sekali lagi. Mata Sparkyu membulat sempurna melihat panah itu memang sengaja diarahkan Shins pada Sungmin.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Sungmin menjadi butiran bening berkilauan.

"sangat hebat, aura _namja_ ini ternyata transparan. Sangat disayangkan ia harus mati dengan cara ini. Tapi akan lebih baik daripada ia bunuh diri. Benarkan Sparkyu?" ucap Shins tertawa mengejek kearah Sparkyu yang melayang di atas.

_Namja_ itu tidak tahu apa yang kini di pikirakan oleh pangeran iblis itu. Matanya menatap Shins dengan tatapan membunuh, kini auranya berubah menjadi merah sempurna. Tekanan yang dikeluarkannya begitu hebat menciptakan angin hingga menghancurkan apa saja yang melintas. Daun-daun yang berterbangan di dekatnya hancur begitu saja karena reaksi tekanan aura Sparkyu yang dia atas ambang.

Shins hanya teresnyum melihat tekanan yang dikeluarkan Sparkyu.

"_hyung_? Bagaimana ini? Apa pangeran tidak apa?" tanya sosok manis disebelah Shins.

Shins tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap _namja_ manis disebelahnya.

"dia tidak apa-apa Jewels, sekarang kau siapkan semuanya. Aku yang akan memasukkannya ke adalam kurungan itu" ucap Shins membuat Jewels mundur menjaga jarak dari area pertempuran itu.

Tidak butuh lama agar Shins bisa menangkap dan mengikat Sparkyu. Karena aura yang dikeluarkan Sparkyu sendirilah yang membuatnya lemah. Tekanan yang dikeluarkannya membuatnya kehilangan tenaga. Dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan Shins. Segera saja Shins memfokuskan panahnya kearah Sparkyu.

Melihat panah itu Sparkyu mencoba menghindar namun sialnya anak panah itu berbalik dan mengelilingi Sparkyu. Ia sedikit bingung namun Shins tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jleb

Trakk

creekkk

Tiba-tiba panah itu mengeluarkan tekanan dan menimbulkan rantai emas yang segera melingkar di tubuh Sparkyu. Membuat _namja_ tampan itu kehilangan kendali karena rantai itu adalah rantai pereda tekanan yang mampu menetralisir kekuatan.

≠Ý≠

Sparkyu berusaha menghancurkan kerangkeng emas yang mengurungnya di dalam sana. Ia tengah di tarik oleh Jewels sang iblis kematian untuk dibawa ke pengadilan langit.

"kenapa? Kenapa kalian lakukan itu padanya? Hukum saja aku? Kenapa kalian membunuhnya?" teriak SparKyu frustasi.

Jewels yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kasihan pada sosok pangeran itu.

"kehidupan itu memang begini pangeran. Tidak ada yang salah, ada saat memang harus berpisah, tapi ada saat dimana semua bisa bersatu"

"bersatu? Itu mustahil! Aku ini pangeran iblis, kami tidak bisa mati, tidak semudah itu" lirih Sparkyu yang mulai tenang dalam kurungannya.

"kata siapa kita tidak bisa mati? Mati itu sangat mudah pangeran, kau tinggal bunuh dirimu dan kau akan mati. tapi benar katamu, Tidak semudah itu" ucap Jewels turut prihatin.

"apa dalam cinta itu butuh pengorbanan?" taya Sparkyu pada Jewels.

"kita bukan malaikat yang bisa mengorbankan sayap berharga mereka agar bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya" jelas Jewels.

"demi mendapatkan sesuatu kita harus rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang pantas pangeran" jelasnya lagi.

Sparkyu tampak berfikir. Ia mencoba berfikir dengan otak cerdasnya. Sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya.

"kalau akau mati bagaiamana?"

"kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya" ucap Jewels kemudian meletakkan kurungan Sparkyu untuk bersiap menghadap pengadilan langit.

≠Ý≠

Sang dewa menatap amarah pada Sparkyu. Ia memulai sidang yang di hadiri oleh para petinggi langit lainnya, termasuk Shins yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sparkyu.

"sekarang… apa yang mau kau lakukan? _Namja_ itu sudah mati! Kau harus segera dibersihkan dari tubuh kotor manusia itu" ucap sang dewa mencoba tersenyum pada sosok Sparkyu.

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu tidak mempedulikan ucapan _appa_-nya. Ia menatap anak anah yang ada di punggung Shins. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu melesat mendekati Shins dan mengambil anak panahnya. Semua yang melihat itu segera berdiri untuk menghindari kemungkinan Sparkyu menghancurkan ruang pengadilan langit itu.

Shins yang anak panahnya di ambilpun ikut menjauh alih-alih bersiap dengan serangan yang bisa saja dilakukan Sparkyu.

"sesuai dengan perkataan sang dewa, akan kukorbankan apapun yang bisa membuatku bersama dengannya dan inilah satu-satu yang kupunya"

Jleb

Sparkyu menancapkan anak panah Shins tepat kearah jantungnya. Ia meringis kesakitan saat anak panah itu mengenai bagian jantungnya. Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan aksi itu, dengan sigap Sparkyu bertransformasi mendekati dewa dan…

Jleb

.

.

.

Semua mata yang ada disana kembali terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh juga sang dewa, ia lebih terkejut lagi. Ia tidak pernah mengajari anaknya untuk membunuh orang namun sekarang ia menyaksikannya sendiri.

"aku hanya punya nyawaku _appa_, dan aku punya satu harapan. Satu yang kukorbankan maka satu lagi masih tersisah. Kukorbankan nyawaku agar aku bisa memenuhi harapanku" ucap Sparkyu sebelum menghilang dari hadapan sang dewa yang masih terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sparkyu memegang tangannya dan menancapkan anak panah itu tepat di bagian jantungnya sekali lagi. Sang dewa yang melihat itu hanya bisa shock dengan apa yang dilakukana anaknya itu.

Yahhh… _namja _tampan itu membuat _appa_-nya menancapkan anak panah itu ke jantungnya.

"_appa_ lihat? Betapa Sparkyu mencinta _namja_ itu. Sekarang _appa_ kehilangan Sparkyu. Setelah kehilangan _umma_, sekarang _appa_ hanya punya kedudukan, karena _angel_ telah mengorbankan sayapnya untukku" ucap Camomile yang terbang menghampiri sang dewa yang terlihat masih shock atas kejadian itu.

"aku tahu _appa_ memanggilku karena _angel_ telah mengorbankan sayapnya bukan? Sayangna a_appa_ terlambat. Aku bukan lagi iblis seperti _appa. _Aku hanyalah iblis biasa. Dan setelah itu benar-benar menjadi manusia biasa" bisiknya kemudian menghilang dari hadapan sang dewa.

≠Ý≠

Kangin mencoba menatap leeteuk erat.

"kau mengorbankan sayapmu demi aku _chagiya_. Apa cinta itu begitu sulit?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu pada sosok cantik yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"tidak sulit chagi, sayapku tidak berguna kalau aku punya pelindung sepertimu. Dewa langit harus menerima pilihanku. Berdo'a lah pada harapan terakhir Kyuhyun. Perngorbanan-nya pasti akan mencinpakkan sesuatu nantinya."

"mungkin di lain kehidupan"

≠Ý≠

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

* * *

><p>"apa yang kau lihat Kyu?"<p>

"aku rasa harapanku terkabul" ucap _namja_ berambut ikal itu kini duduk di sebelah _yeojya_ bergigi kelinci itu.

"harapan? Memangnya apa harapanmu?" tanya _yeojya_ manis itu.

"harapan berada disisi noona"

Blusshhh

Seketika rona pink seperti tas yang digunakan _yeojya_ SMA itu muncul di kedua pipi chubby-nya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu pada sang _namja_chigunya.

Cup

Seketika _namja_ berambut ikal itu mencium pipi chubby _yeojya_ yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu sehingga membuat sang _yeojya_ semakin merona karena ia juga memeluknya.

"yakk cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu masih SMP! Kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku sih"

"karena aku suka berada di dekat noona, aku suka noona, saranghae nonna"

"ne na-do Kyu"

≠Ý≠

* * *

><p>Ia pangeran iblis kecil yang dikehidupan manapun akan tetap menjadi seorang evil. Tapi ia berhasil! Ia berhasil mendapatkan cintanya walau harus bereinkarnasi sampai beberapa kali. Yahh! Bukankah cinta itu membutuhkan perjuangan? Ia mengorbankan nyawanya dan ia meiliki harapan untuk cintanya.<p>

Kalau malaikat memiliki sayap untuk di korbankan. Maka jangan salahkan kalau seorang iblis mengorbankan nayawanya untuk cintanya. Karena mereka hanya memeiliki nyawa untuk dikorbankan

Kau sungguh mencintainya?

_Ne,,, aku sungguh mencintainya. Bagiku dia yang harus kulindungi._

_Begitupun aku, kau adalah pelindungku._

Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintainya? Ini sungguh aneh

**Aura transparannya yang membawaku mendekatinya**

Aku mencintaimu…

Selamanya aku pun mencintaimu. Dan selamanya aku akan berjuang demi agar bisa bersamamu.

Selamanya...

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>Hanya sebuah cerita abal dari author sarap! Ini terinspirasi waktu nonton onepiece episode skypie XDD<p>

Saya sangat suka ice cream #plak maksudnya **one piece**XDD

nyahahahahha  
>mianhae… sebenarnya ini juga dibuat karena author ngerasa <strong>chapter dua oppa!<strong>kemaren buruk banget TT^TT

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sekarang review ne?

RnR

≠Ý≠


End file.
